Do you trust me?
by Twin-Krescent-Shadewalker
Summary: A series of related one-shots. Frisk gets home after a long day of work. What seems like a promising night of love making turns into something more. This is going to be a balanced lemony-plot story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pure Charisk fluff/sexy-time.

Probably NSFW

Frisk let out a deep sigh of relief as they entered their house. They made their way to their bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

It had been a long day at Grillby's. After the barrier had been destroyed, Frisk had stayed with Toriel and had become the human ambassador. It was a long hard battle. Especially since they were only fifteen at the time they started. Yet, after four years of long, long hard work. They had managed to secure the monsters complete citizenship. The humans were mostly accepting of the monsters. Years and years of desensitization to the idea of monsters by media like television and video games made their job much easier.

After they had settled the monsters citizenship, Asgore and Toriel took over the political side of things. Frisk felt that after four years, they had acclimated enough to be able to maneuver human politics well enough. This freed up Frisk completely and for the first time in a long time, they were completely lost.

That was until Sans and Grillby offered them a place at their main restaurant/bar chain. It was a family friendly establishment. It was wildly popular for both monsters and humans. It was the first store to sell both human and monster foods. Frisk had started working their two years ago. At first they were just a waiter, but then they discovered a knack for the cello. So they became the opening act for San's comedy skits every night.

People from all of the country now came to enjoy the dinner and the shows. Even television studies came offering jobs to Frisk and Sans. They politely declined every offer. Sans did however start hiring on a few other people to perform his skits with. They were a talented crew.

At first it surprised Frisk that Sans put in so much work for his job. It honestly shocked everyone. Sans was doing something that he truly loved, so Frisk was sure it wasn't work for him. It was probably the best part of his life. After Frisk, Chara, and Asriel had destroyed the True Reset, once and for all, Sans seemed to become a whole new person. He became someone with hope. They all had.

"Hey Frisky," a familiar voice hummed. Frisk's face lit up. The owner of that voice was the best part of their life. They were truly what motivated Frisk, now that their only goal was to live a happy life. Chara was that happy life.

"Hey Chara Beara," Frisk giggled. They peaked over at the red eyed beauty standing in the door to their room. Chara had a scowl on her face. She jumped on the bed and straddled Frisks waist.

Frisk went to grab at her, but she caught their wrists. She pinned Frisk against the bed and leaned in close. There was a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Would you like to repeat that... to... my... FACE?" Chara whispered dangerously. Her warm breath gliding over Frisk's lips. A shiver went down Frisk's spine and they bit their lip to keep in the excited groan.

"I said," Frisk replied huskily, "Give. Me. A. Kiss... Now."

Chara smirked and leaned in closer. Her lips brushed against Frisk's lightly. Frisk sensed victory and started to lean into Chara's lips. Suddenly, her lips were gone and she sunk her teeth into the side of Frisk's neck where it connected to their shoulder, just hard enough for it to hurt. Frisk let out a groan of pain and pleasure. They tore their arms out of Chara's grasp and wrapped them around her tightly. They dug their nails into her back as Chara let up on her bite and began sucking on their neck.

Frisk arched into Chara's body. After years of being with her, Frisk thought that they'd get used to the effect that Chara had on them, but they never did. Every time they made love or even had make-out sessions, the pleasure and love Frisk had for their partner always felt new and surprising. They were endlessly sensitive to the ministrations of their partner. Their neck, however, had always been their greatest weakness. A weakness Chara didn't hesitate to exploit.

Chara released Frisk's neck with a resounding 'pop'. Frisk whimpered at the loss of contact and quickly pulled Chara into a kiss. Chara had started the familiar fire in Frisk's core, a need that only Chara could fulfill. Despite their need, the kiss was slow and passionate. Both humans basking in each others presence.

Frisk pulled away gasping for air when they couldn't last any longer. Chara nuzzled into Frisk's neck and planted a light kiss on the irritated area.

"I love you," Chara mumbled against Frisks throat. Frisk started gliding their fingertips up and down Chara's spine slowly.

"I love you too, so much. You are everything that I love. You are my soul," Frisk murmured, "And, right now, I want to show you how much I love you."

Frisk flipped them over so that they were straddling Chara's waist. They sat up and studied their mate. She had an open, vulnerable look on her face. She left her arms lying up by her bed. It may not have seemed like much, but to Frisk it meant more than words could say.

Chara was not an open person. She was not trust. She was introverted, and shy, and never let anyone past arms length. Who could blame her? She had a life that forced her to be that way. Frisk was different though. She let Frisk in. She made herself vulnerable. She made herself weak. Only for Frisk. Frisk was everything good in the world for Chara. Without them... this life wouldn't be worth living. If anything were to happen to Frisk... Chara would burn this world. Not even ashes would be left when she finished.

Frisk knew this. They respected it. They knew Chara's boundaries and pushed them every day. Yet, they never pushed farther than Chara could go. They were her rock. Just like Chara was their rock.

Chara deserved to know how much she was loved. Frisk lived every day trying to show her.

Chara reached out and took Frisk's hands, intertwining their fingers. Frisk leaned down and let their eyes drift shut as they pressed their lips against Chara's. The kiss was like the first, slow and passionate. Frisk felt a pressure against their lips and parted them enough to let Chara's tongue in. Frisk moaned at Chara's taste as their tongues danced passionately. She always tasted like fresh chocolate. It drove Frisk wild. They slipped their arms over Chara's head, causing their body to press flush against Chara's.

They bit down lightly and sucked gently on Chara's tounge. She made a low throaty sound and Frisk felt her back arch slightly. With a smug smile, they pulled away from the kiss to look upon their partners face. Her cheeks had a light red tint and she was panting softly. Her usually bright red eyes had darkened with desire. The sight sent turned the flame in Frisks core into a raging wild fire.

They left a trail of kisses down from Chara's lips to her jawline and all the way up to her ear. They nibbled at Chara's earlobe lightly. They felt Chara grip their hands tightly and heard her breath hitch. Chara's ears were one of her many sensitive spots. Frisk traced the shell of Chara's ear with the tip of their tounge drawing a soft, whiny moan from Chara. Frisk could feel their excitement pooling in between their legs. They were positive that the jeans they wore were soaked.

Chara writhed under Frisk and pulled her hands away. She pushed Frisk onto their back. She climbed back on top of them. Her eyes were burning brightly with desire, she glanced at Frisk shirt. A smug smile grew on her face. Frisk was about to protest, but before they could speak Chara had ripped their shirt open. A few buttons popped off the fabric as she did. Frisk felt their heart skip a beat as Chara took in their scarred form. Their chest hadn't really developed to be very large, so they didn't bother with a bra. Their breasts weren't large enough to warrant it.

An almost feral grin formed on Chara's face. Her fingers traced the scars on Frisks stomach and abdomen.

"MINE." Chara growled out possessively. Her eyes looked onto Frisk's.

"Yours." Frisk agreed with a shaky breath. Chara's burning eyes darkened considerably and she leaned down. Her hand found Frisks breast and she started tweaking their nipple. Frisk arched their back involuntarily with a light, pitched cry of pleasure.

"MINE!" Chara snarled in Frisk's ear. Frisk gave a loud groan of pleasure.

"Fuck..." Frisk groaned, as Chara's other hand slid down their body to the button of Frisk's jeans, "Chara... I'm yours... Every bit of me, down to my SOUL. I'm all yours love. Please... take me."

Frisk writhed as Chara managed to fit her hand in their jeans and started stroking their sex through their soaked underwear. Chara moved like a flash wrapping her lips around Frisk's nipple. Frisk was losing their ability to think coherently. Chara pressed against their clit and began to rub in quick rough circles. The fabric of their panties added to the stimulation causing Frisk to give a loud cry of pleasure.

Frisk had wanted to have a nice slow love-making session. Chara, it seemed, had other ideas. She lifted her head as Frisk cried out and met their gaze. She was positively frenzied. Frisk couldn't detect anything other then pure, unbridled desire in their lover's face.

"Fuck..." Frisk squeaked out. Their heart skipped a beat. Chara reached up with both hands to cup Frisks cheeks. She leaned down planting light kiss on their lips.

"Mine?" She asked softly.

Frisk knew what she needed. She was needing reassurance, but more than that... she wanted permission. Frisk's heart almost stopped. Chara was about to lose all control. Frisk had never seen her like this. It was something that terrified Chara, she was so careful to control her impulses and emotions. It was hard for her though. She was instinctual person, on a deep, deep level.

Chara needed to know that Frisk trusted her to keep them safe. Safe from herself. Frisk sensed that this was pivotal. This was maybe the most important decision they had made in this relationship, maybe the most important one they would ever make.

Frisk knew what Chara fought everyday, that urge to pick up their blade and just murder everything. It was her careful control that prevented that. Yet, she was here and ready to give up that control. She needed to know that Frisk trusted her. She was ready to trust herself. That was why she was even willing to let loose. Frisk trusted in that, they trusted Chara. But, did they trust her enough to put everyone's lives in her hands?

Frisk made their decision.

They reached up and tangled their fingers in Chara's hair. They rested their forehead against Chara's, staring deep into her lidded eyes.

"I... am yours." Frisk confirmed with conviction.

Chara wordlessly crawled backwards to the edge of the bed and stood up. Frisk's gaze never left Chara's. Slowly, Chara began to strip. She pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it in the corner. Her c-cup bra was the next piece of clothing to go. She went to take off her jeans.

Frisk moved to do the same, but Chara snarled at the movement. Frisk relaxed into their position deciding to just enjoy the show. There was nothing, in their opinion, as beautiful as Chara. Their flawless skin was unmarred by time and lacked any form of scar. She had gorgeous curves. Frisk loved exploring her body.

Chara finished undressing. In a flash, Frisk's clothing was gone and Chara was on top of her. She pinned Frisk's arms above her head and cupped their dripping sex. She leaned down and placed her lips beside their ear.

"I am going to fuck you senseless. You won't be able to walk for days. You won't be able to think for hours. If you pass out. I will wait until you wake up. I will fuck you more. You're body is going to be sore and bruised. This is where you are going to stay, because I WILL IT. You are MINE. I am going to make SURE that you understand that. Through it all... never forget that I love you..."

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots for this. Whomever wants to, let me know what you think. I'm enjoy the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to add a second shot. This is likely going to be a series of connected one-shots. This one is safe for work.

Frisk grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Sans. It won't happen again."

Sans narrowed his eye-sockets slightly, "oh i'm so sorry, you say. it won't happen again, you say. i didn't mean to just disappear for a week, you say. frisk, you really putting yourself in a frisk-y situation. heh... but really though. do ya know what an opening act is supposed to do? open, that's what. people pay good money to come listen to you play ya know."

Frisk snorted, "Don't you mean, that they pay good money to come see you? I'm just a little bonus thrown in. Besides, I had some... business... to take care of. I didn't realize it would take so long. I never even had a chance to call anyone."

They didn't have to tell Sans what they had been doing. Truth be told, Frisk was still sore and a little weak. Chara had truly exhausted Frisk to the point that's more exhausted than exhausted. She had bitten, clawed, and left more than one bruise in many ways. Frisk had to spend an hour just covering the yellowish-purple splotches on their neck with make-up.

Sans chuckled, interrupting their thoughts. "is that what you kids call it nowadays, business? oh well, i can't stay mad at you forever kid. though i do have to ask you something. you and chara... you twos been together for a long time yeah? a few years to say the least."

"Well to say 'a few years' is something of an understatement. It's been about seven years... going on eight. Why do you ask?"

"well, kid, like you said. you two been together a long time. when is one of ya gonna pop the question? i think you're good and ready for it. you've gotta good gig and from what i understand, so does your girlfriend. besides, i'm ready to be a great uncle. you two have gotta tie the knot soon."

As he finished talking Sans pulled a bottle of ketchup out of his pocket and took a long drink.

If Frisk was honest with themself, the thought had crossed their mind more than once, especially after the last week. They knew their relationship with Chara had gone through a drastic change this week, but it was too early to tell what kind of change it was specifically. Frisk felt good about it though... really good.

Frisk decided to be honest with Sans.

"Honestly, I've been thinking about it. I just... haven't found the right time?" Frisk gave a weak shrug. They knew their reasoning was poor.

"kid, i may not know much, but i know from experience that if you just keep waiting for the right time, it will never show up. sometimes you just have to take life by the bones and make it dance. you taught me that kid." Sans held up his bony fist.

Frisk grinned and gave him a fist bump. Sans was their truest friend. The day that they had destroyed the True Reset, they had solidified themself as Sans bestie. Not even Pap was as close to Frisk as Sans. Nobody was closer than Chara. Chara for Frisk was Pap for Sans. Sans understood that bond. It was a big reason why Frisk carefully considered any advice from Sans. He was usually right when it came to Chara... maybe only sometimes. Chara was really hard to predict.

A loud cheer from behind the curtains of the stage began. Frisk lifted up their bow and Sans strolled off the stage, leaving Frisk with a smirk and knowing wink. Frisk wondered what that was all about. They shook their head slightly. They needed a clear mind to play correctly. They focused momentarily on the announcer.

"... finally back! It's what we've all been waiting for! Our two favorite musicians are finally taking the stage together! Give it up for Frisk aaaannnnd Chara!" The announcer finished as the curtains drew back slowly. There was a wild round of applause.

Frisk was stunned at the sight before themself. Chara sat on the bench to the piano. Her hair pulled back into a small ponytail. She wore a flattering silk black dress. On her hands were a pair of rubber looking gloves that stretched all the way to their elbows. The dress ended halfway down Chara's legs leaving black pantyhose covered legs poking out. She wore flat, shiny black shoes with a low, flat heels. Her red eyes were glowing as she gave Frisk a small smile and winked.

"I know your songs," Chara mouthed, "We're good to go."

Frisk nodded, the sight of their lover on the stage filled them with determination. They drew up their bow and started playing. They were shocked to find that Chara really did know her songs. How long had she been practicing? Frisk was for sure that Chara didn't have time between work and home to practice. It just was impossible.

Actually... it wasn't that long ago that Chara had actually gotten her job. It occurred to Frisk that they had never been to see Chara at work. They didn't even know what Chara did. They were to excited that she was working to ask where when they first found out. Then, after that, anytime they would mention it Chara would seem to casually change the subject. It didn't take Frisk long to catch on and decide that Chara would tell them what she did when she was ready.

Could she have been 'working' on learning the piano? That is all that made sense. Unless, of course, she had always know how to play, but never told Frisk.

Suddenly, a thought came up that hit Frisk like a truck. Since when did Sans refer to her as Chara? Since when did Sans talk about Chara at all? That was a subject he avoided like the devil. If he did bring her up he never called her by name. What brought about this change? C... could he have... something didn't seem right.

Frisk pushed the thoughts out of their head. They would get nowhere with speculation. They were getting close to finishing their act. The audience could sense it as well. The last piece was probably the most important one for their act. It started off slow and gentle, but it gradually grew faster and more stiff. Just when it reached the climax, the audience were on the edge of their seats. The music subconsciously set their adrenaline running. Then the music returns to a soft and gentle melody. Their was always a look of confusion unanimously on the faces of the crowd. Their is always that expectation of the music resembling something huge. A bomb, a fight, a truth revealed. Something major was expected but there was nothing major to be found.

It was a metaphor for Frisk. It was representative of the way life works. Life would seem to lead up to this big huge event in each individual life, but a lot of the time. That big huge event wouldn't come, at least not in the way you expect it. Getting to the event, that was the part of the music that was climbing towards the climax. Once, you reached the peak, once you experience that event. It feels like it is just a natural part of your life, not even a blip in the radar. That's when the music suddenly becomes soft and gentle again. The journey to the event helps each person grow until everything leading up to that event is what made it big in the first place.

Frisk loved that song.

They finally finished the piece. There was silence in the room. Frisk was confused. The audience knew that it was over, where were the cheers. Did they perform badly? Frisk was mortified. They looked over to find Chara had risen to her feet, microphone in hand. She walked to center stage and stared out at the audience.

"Good evening," she began, speaking with a slight tremble into the microphone, "How many of you out there know who I am?"

Frisk stared out at the audience. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Most of you then, I take it," Chara said with a shaky chuckle, "Those of you out there who know my story, who have... listened every night... who would return regardless of how horrifying my story became. It got worse... and worse... and worse. I've admitted to you my entire life. Every truth, except for those I save for one other person. I would like to... thank you... from the bottom of my heart. I know you aren't all in this room, but I know those who stayed to listen are doing so now. So... thank you... You have all been a blessing..."

Chara seemed close to the point of crying, "Tonight, however... there is someone I want to thank, more than any of you... This person... This person has done more, far more than just listen to my story. Th... They have lived it. Every day, they have lived and suffered with me. They didn't have to, but this person suffered nigh unspeakable things... all for the sake of me... It wasn't... it wasn't just me they suffered for... It was for every monster in this room. They suffered for Sans, Grillby, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, Papyrus... all of them. They didn't have to... they didn't have to go through... the unspeakable horrors... that they suffered. Yet, they did... they willingly, threw themself at everything. Why?"

"They weren't getting anything out of this. They weren't getting paid. They were getting nothing in return except more pain. Yet, they kept going. They were determined to persevere. They did it. They persevered and got, instead of money, friends and family. That didn't mean it was over. They still had one more person to save. That person... arguably caused the most pain to our hero. I... hurt them... in so many ways..."

Tears were streaming down Chara's cheeks.

"I... gave them... scars that they will bear for the rest of their life. I... abused them mentally. I almost broke them... They could... they could've ended it easily. They could have stopped what I did to them... Yet, they didn't. They suffered... willingly. Why did they do that? They say it was because they loved me. They say they still do. I... I have a lifetime to owe that person and... I..."

Chara took a deep trembling breath. She turned and walked to Frisk. Frisk had laid the cello on the ground beside them and stood up. Chara's tear stained face made Frisk want to pull her into their arms and comfort her until the end of time. Chara took Frisks left hand in hers.

"Frisk... You've been... been the best thing... the only truly good thing... in my entire life. No matter what happened, you never left my side... Frisk, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want... to have a family with you... I want to grow old with you... I want to die with you... you are everything that is good in my world. Frisk... Will you make me the luckiest woman in the world? Will you marry me?"

A/N: That's that. What do you guys think so far? Do you think that I'm accurately portraying the CHARActers? Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is going to be a bit more exposition and explain what happened in the previous scene. We're also going to meet some more friends!

Frisk stared out the passenger side window, twisting the ring on their finger almost ritualistically. They were lost deep in thought. Every since Chara had proposed to them, a month ago, they found themself playing with the ring. It was as if they wanted a constant reminder that it was truly there and that they weren't in some kind of elaborate dream. Frisk was sure that if this all did turn out to be a dream, they would likely go insane. They would already have been insane... Frisk decided that it was best not to pursue this train of thought, their sanity was something they had decided no longer existed a really... really long time ago. Best not to dwell on it.

The ring itself, was a simple golden band with an infinite knot that held a small diamond that was inlaid in each loop around the center of the rings circumference. Chara had one that was identical. Frisk loved it. They loved everything about the situation. Except... well, there had been one problem.

Chara had acted as if the audience knew her, when she gave her speech. The audience seemed to know her though, and that was the weird part. Since when would that have happened? The answer was actually really, really interesting. It was also something that was hidden from Frisk with great pains by many of their friends. Even Sans was in on the whole thing. That was what angered them at first, it seemed like no one trusted them with this, not even Chara. It cut Frisk deeply.

At least, it did until Frisk understood the situation. The first thing Frisk had learned was how what was going on had been hidden. It all started when Chara got their first 'job'. The one Frisk hadn't really found out about. It was about that time, the same day actually, that their car radio had been stolen. They were leaving work and on the way home that night, that Frisk discovered that someone had broken into their car and stole the radio. Not that Frisk ever used it that much. They had decided after telling Chara what had happened, that they wouldn't get another one. At least not for a while.

Then, Frisk had found out that almost everyone they knew was in on it. By almost, they meant all of their friends. Alphys had even secretly installed programs on their electronics that specifically blocked them from any information related to the goings on. She had even hacked Frisk's Facebook account! All of their friends discussed everything in private groups on messenger or in texts.

Chara had even actively avoided going into public with Frisk as much as possible, in order to avoid people making connections and inadvertently telling Frisk what was going on. Frisk had just thought that she was tired from work and wanted to spend their time off at home. Frisk had no objections. More time at home meant more sexy time with Chara, which was always great.

Finally, Chara had told Frisk what they had been doing. It was true, that she did have a job, but it wasn't anything Frisk would ever have expected. Chara had been 'working' for Grillby as his evening radio host. This wasn't just some local radio station though, nope. It was World Wide! Even Asriel who was hiking through Europe at the time had listened to the evening show every Wednesday. It was Wednesday that was the special day. It was when Grillby's most famous show started. It was when, for one hour, every week, Chara would tell her life's story. Almost every detail, had been shared, At least all of them that Chara remembered, and weren't between her and Frisk. From her childhood, to falling in thee underground, to dying, to living, to killing...

The memories of what they had done on their quest to destroy the True Reset, the horrors they had committed... It made them sick to their stomach to even think about it. Sans knew... he knew what they had done. Now everyone knew... knew what they had to do in order to gain the power to shatter the True Reset. Frisk wasn't the only one who felt the weight of their sins. It was what had made Chara so violent. She had to endure the massacre of everyone she loved. It had almost destroyed her. She had almost destroyed Frisk before they brought her to some kind of peace. Frisk laid a hand on their scarred abdomen...

On days that weren't Wednesday, Chara played the part of host, and played it well. She attracted listeners from everywhere. She was a good comedian, the days when Sans came in, were especially hilarious. People loved listening to the banter between the pair. Some days, Chara would discuss politics with viewers, or guest celebrities. Some days, Chara would just host music... she might even play piano if there were enough requests.

Needless to say, the people adored Chara. So much so, that Frisk was shown a room packed with her fan mail at Grillbys. She would take a stack of that mail every day and read them to the viewers. A lot of the mail, this was maybe the most shocking news to Frisk, were letters about how Chara's story had helped them in various ways.

There were letters about how Chara's story saved lives. It gave viewers determination. If Chara, they thought, could withstand that horror, then they couldn't give up. They told Chara that they would refuse to surrender to the pain. Just like Chara, just like the nameless Hero.

Frisk felt a grin light up their face. Chara had told their story with Frisk as the nameless hero. The one who led Chara and was her strength. She portrayed the hero as the paragon of the world. Even... even as she told of how they... the evil they committed. Chara's hero was a beacon of strength, the rock in the storm, that allowed her to keep fighting. She even went on... through many tears... to explain the torture and pain they inflicted on Frisk.

The day Chara had come home, the night that she had 'lost' control. The night that Frisk surrendered themself completely to Chara's whims. It was that day that Chara had finished her tale. She had come home raw... but, something else caused her to lose it. A viewer had called in after the tale was finished. The ringing phone was the only sound in the booth. Chara wasn't sure why she'd answered the phone, but she had. The words this viewer had were shared across the world.

"Chara... after all this time listening to your story. After hearing your truth, there is only one thing to say. Your hero... they need you... more perhaps, than you need them. They would surrender everything to you. Your hero, you mean more to them than their own life... and perhaps... more than all of our lives. There is no secret behind what you could do to this world if you lost it... but I think you won't. You are a hero too. In your own special way, you protect this world. You can't though, continue to keep your emotions bottled in. You can't continue every day, fighting what you think is you. The need to kill... I don't think you are that person anymore. Let yourself go, and prove to yourself once and for all that you aren't the monster that you claim to be. You won't be able to live the life you deserve if you don't. I believe in you Chara. Stay determined."

That was the viewers monologue. Frisk had actually listened to it on online. It was famous. The voice, it was familiar. Frisk had a pretty good clue as to who it was that had called. They owed them a lot. Frisk decided to buy them lunch the next time they were together.

Frisk was pulled out of their thoughts by a hand on their thigh. Frisk glanced over to see Chara with a big grin.

"You ready for this Frisky? It's been such a long time since we've had all of our friends gathered in one place," Chara chuckled and leaned over giving Frisk a gentle kiss, "I know how nervous you can get."

Frisk huffed feeling their cheeks warm up. "I do NOT get nervous. I'm immune to nervousness. That's why I'm a hero remember?" Frisk stated with a shy grin.

Chara chuckled and kissed Frisk again, "What ever you say, my gentle fiance."

Frisk grinned and climbed over the console to straddle Chara's lap. They were just small enough to fit in the seat with their gorgeous fiance. Frisk leaned down nipping at Chara's lip.

"You know Char-bear... We are pretty early... What about some fun before we have to go in?" Frisk asked huskily. They reached down and slipped their hands under Chara's shirt, running their hands over her slightly toned stomach. Chara's red eyes sparkled.

"I thought you were to nervous for PDA? I think I li-" Frisk cut her off by slamming their lips together. They slid their hands further up to caress Chara's bra covered chest.

"Shut up and relax. Let Frisky take care of you," Frisk panted after breaking the kiss to catch their breath. Chara giggled and let out a low moan as Frisk started kneading her breasts.

Frisk started nibbling at her earlobe. "That's right Chara. You like this don't you? Surrendering yourself to me? Giving me control? You like when I have the power. You like knowing that there's nothing you could do to stop me don't you?" Frisk's voice was barely a whisper, their breath hot on Chara's ear.

"F... fuck Frisk... You're driving me wild..." Chara's throat rumbled with an audible moan.

"Does it make you wet?" Frisk questioned huskily, "Does it drive you crazy? We're somewhere so public, we could easily be caught. How does that make you feel?"

Frisk didn't wait for an answer, they slid one hand up Chara's skirt and was pleased to find her panties damp.

"F.. Frisk..." Chara begged with a trembling voice, "I... I need you..."

Frisk sank their teeth into the flesh of Chara's neck, biting down gently. They stroked Chara's sex through the damp cloth, soaking it in her wetness. Chara released a high pitched moan. She gripped Frisks hips and dug in her nails.

Frisk took their other hand off of Chara's chest and reached into their pocket. They slipped out a certain toy, taking care that Chara saw what they had brought. Her eyes widened with shock.

"F... frisk wh... what ar-" Frisk cut her off again with a kiss. They pulled aside Chara's panties and slipped the elongated toy inside of her. Chara gave a throaty moan and pulled Frisk flush against her body.

Frisk covered Chara's mouth, their eyes flashing. Chara stared deeply into their eyes, confused. Frisk grinned evilly.

"So... you remember that time way back when I was still ambassador? I had an important meeting with the president and you had forced me to sit through the whole thing with a vibrator?" Chara's eyes widened in recognition, then fear, "Well, I promised revenge. This is the revenge... but with a twist."

Frisk flashed a small remote the about the size of their palm. "This is the remote that controls the intensity of your little 'toy'. Behave yourself, and I might take it easy on you... don't count on it though."

Chara whimpered softly in submission, but her eyes were shinning with delight. Frisk removed their hand and kissed the tip of Chara's nose gently. "I love you Char-bear." Frisk hummed.

"I love you too... **Master** ," Chara finished with a shiver of pleasure. Frisk felt their lips part and a sharp intake of breath. The name sent a fresh wave of heat through their body. They could really get used to that specific word coming from this specific person.

Chara spotted the flash of pleasure in her lovers face easily. She tucked that away for later. If Frisk wanted to play, but Chara wouldn't make it easy on them. Frisk was easy to embarrass. Chara knew how to exploit that easily. Especially, since she was left hanging. Frisk could be a terrible tease sometimes. They'd get her all worked up and then leave her wanting.

"Come on, let's go in. We'll finish this later." Frisk murmured and climbed out of the car. They reached out helping Chara out of the car. They started to lead her to the entrance of the building, but we're pulled into her pale arms. They received a forceful kiss as their fiance pulled them closer with a palm on the small of their back.

"Damn. Right. We. Will." Chara whispered dangerously as they broke the kiss. Frisk narrowed their eyes and reached up tangling their fingers into Chara's hair. They gave a sharp tug tilting her head back and pulling her closer at the same time.

"You. Do. What. I. Say. Not, the other way around. Understand?"

"Y... yes..."

Frisk pulled a little hard eliciting a low moan from their lover.

"Yes who?"

"Y... yes M... Master," Chara repeated softly. She was really, really digging this role-play.

"Good pet." Frisk replied, satisfied that Chara had been thoroughly cowed. They kissed her forehead

"Now come inside."

A/N: Hey guys, I don't have a lot of time today, so I'm cutting this chapter in half. I'll have the rest up later. The next update will continue this scene. So, catch you guys later. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ha. I told you I'd finish this chapter soon. Fairly soon at least. Starting this chapter I hope, that it turns out to be less focused on charisk, and more on their interactions with their friends.

Edit: So I'm halfway through the chapter and its turning into sub/dom sex at the house. I realize now that the story I'm telling is Chara's and Frisk's. Not Frisk and friends. So if you were hoping to have a lot of interaction between Pap and Asriel and everyone, this isn't the story you want. We are here to witness the relationship between these two individuals. That is what we will focus on. Perhaps in the future, others will be prominent in the tale of these two lovers, but as of right now... they are still experiencing each other, leaving little room for others. Also, if dom/sub isn't your thing, sorry.

Frisk pulled open the door to Grillby's letting Chara pass them by. Frisk took a quick peak at Chara's long pantyhose covered legs that disappeared under her skirt.. They seemed to glow in the light of the store. The darkness outside hid the view rather well. _Come on Frisk, get your head out of the gutter. You're hear for a reunion, not to pull Chara into a closet. You're acting like a sex crazed teen._

Frisk grimaced and followed Chara inside. It took a tremendous amount of effort but they managed to pull their eyes away from Chara's legs _,_ and their imagination, from what those legs led up to. Chara glanced back at Frisk with a slow, deliberate wink. Frisk knew they were in for a bad time tonight.

Chara paused to take Frisk's hand as they entered the massive hall that was Grillby's main dining room. He had decided to close the restaurant that night, so that Sans could host a 'family reunion.' It had meant that all of their friends from the underground and friends from the over-world they had made would be visiting. Even Asriel was returning from his trek across Eurasia for the gathering. Rumor had it that he was bringing a plus one.

The room was almost half full of people. Frisk loved all of them. They took in the faces with a burning heart. It had been so long since they had seen so many of these wonderful people. Toriel, Pap, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys and Asriel were all here. Even Mettaton had come away from his crowds of adorers to the reunion. Those were just a few of their friends, but the closest of the bunch.

The first to spot them was Grillby. The burning monster waved at them and caught the attention of Sans who was sitting on the edge of the stage with Papyrus. Sans signaled for them to stay on the balcony, then rose walking to the microphone at center stage.

"good evening everyone. it's bone cold in here tonight huh?" There was a mixture of laughter and groans through the group. Frisk and Chara leaned on the balcony enjoying the sight. Chara squeezed Frisks hand. Frisk caught a tear rolling down her cheek. Frisk squeezed back.

"let me be the first to say, that i absolutely love everyone in this room tonight," there was silence. Frisk understood why. Sans wasn't the type to say that kind of thing. Frisk couldn't help but wonder if Chara had brought about this change. She had been spending a lot of time with Sans, seeing how they were coworkers. Even Frisk had been seeing a noticeable difference in him, before they found out he was working with Chara.

"i won't say that life has been easy... because it hasn't... there are things that only those of us from the underground will ever know... a certain pain... that doesn't mean those of you from the over-world don't share that pain... you have been there with us every day... seeing the after effects of that pain. i for one, will be eternally grateful. thanks to a lot of you, i have become somebody new. somebody that is better than i was. i love who i have become... yet, despite that there are two people that we can all agree on being the biggest center for change in our lives. Honestly, we kinda take these two for granted sometimes. they're like the roadies of our crew."

"without them, we wouldn't be a crew. they're always in the background changing our lives in the smallest yet most drastic ways. by the looks on your faces, i'm right. see what I mean? The things these two have done are probably the most life changing for all of us, but we don't realize it. i think most of you know who i am talking about here. i see a couple new faces, so you haven't met them. i guarantee you've heard of them. i am talking about Frisk and Chara."

There was a series of cheers and whoops. Sans waited for the applause to die down before continuing, "there is something that i have to get off of my chest, and its not cobwebs. these bones are dusted regularly. show of hands, who hasn't heard Chara's wednesday night special, all of it? (no hands were raised) so you all know the truth. well, there is something that was omitted from that. i knew the whole time... i knew what they had done. i bore first hand witness to the massacre of our entire race. i remember it as if it were yesterday. i... i hated Frisk... when i first remembered, i loathed them. then, they shattered the True Reset and you know the story from there. here's the thing... i never expected that to happen. i mean, that's god-like power they gave up. i don't think the old me would have given that up."

"friends, family, pap..." There was a shout of playful outrage from the crowd, "tonight, i would like to introduce my best friend and her fiance', true everyday heroes."

As Sans finished speaking, the spotlights turned on, illuminating the pair standing on the balcony. Frisk grinned widely, leave it to Sans to be a drama queen. Frisk leaned over whispering in Chara's ear, "Hey, I think we should play the song we've been working on." Chara looked at them the tears on her face were plenty. Frisk couldn't help but reach up and wipe the tears away planting a kiss on her lips.

"I like that idea. Your... no, our friends would love it, besides it's only right that they hear it first. It is meant to speak for all of us right? They deserve to get a say in how we represent their voices." Chara replied. Her eyes were set with determination. Frisk nodded and walked with Chara side by side down the center stair. They were received with hugs and warm greetings from all of their friends. Frisk loved every minute of it. They couldn't wait to just sit around and visit with everyone.

They finally made their way through the crowd after greeting everyone. They were nursing ribs that were now, thanks to Undyne, sore. Sans helped Chara up on stage and the Frisk. He seemed to wink at them. Frisk winked back.

"i figured you two would want to put on a little show. attention whores that you are." Chara laughed and Frisk gave an indignant gasp.

"Sans! I am an attention slut, thank you very much. I take all the attention I can get and I do it all for free. Whores take payment." Frisk huffed. Sans let out a chuckle. Chara's eyes sparked and she smirked.

"I didn't know you were so wild Frisk. At least make sure to wear protection. I'd hate for you to attract the wrong kind of attention." Chara stated almost offhandedly.

"Oh yeah," Frisk retorted, "What kind of attention is the wrong kind?"

"The kind of attention that isn't mine," Chara replied calmly. She was pretending to study her nails and shot Frisk a playful grin as she finished speaking.

Sans pinched both of their cheeks. "you two are just adorable, but back to business. Frisk i've got your instrument off to the left of the stage. Chara, come help me roll the piano on stage."

Frisk stuck their tongue out at Sans' back while he walked away. Chara caught them out of the corner of her eye and let out a small giggle. Frisk felt their grin grow wider. They slipped their hand into their pocket and turned on the power to the toy Chara currently had inside of her. It was set to the lowest setting, but the shock of the sudden pleasure caused Chara to stumble and almost trip. She sent a sharp glare towards Frisk. Frisk turned up the intensity. The look became pleading. Frisk turned and went to set up for their song.

The set up took just a couple of minutes. By the time Sans and Chara had moved the piano into position, Frisk had already set up and was waiting, patiently tuning their instrument. They glanced at Chara, whose cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted as she panted softly. Frisk turned off the toy inside of their fiance, wanting her to be focused on the song. A mixture of emotions crossed her face, but mostly she looked annoyed. Frisk chuckled, oh yes, tonight was going to be fun.

Chara sat down and took a few steadying breaths. Frisk hummed a soft tune, forcing the amusement off of their face as Sans got the attention of the crowd off stage. The loud roar turning into silence. Sans let out a few jokes and then got off stage. He went and joined Papyrus at his table. Chara took the mic and cleared her throat.

"Hey guys... long time no see. I'm so glad you all could make it. We've been planning this for... well a long time. I know how tough times have been, but things are most certainly looking up. I mean, monsters are getting citizenship all over the world and things are passing pretty peaceful. Sure, it was tough at first. Toriel and Asgore, you guys are doing... such wonderful jobs."

She paused letting the congratulations and agreements roll through their groups of friends. Toriel and Asgore stood taking playful bows. They took their seats again winking at their daughter. Chara winked back and continued on.

"So, Frisk and I, we've been writing this song. We finished last night, and... it's called 'Hopes and Dreams'. We wrote it as a representation of the hopes and dreams of all of us in this room. We believe it represents us in truth, but it is your voice as well. You deserve to hear it and voice your opinions. I... I love you all... You are my family. You are our family... thank you."

Chara voice was shaky as she replaced the microphone and set down. She glanced at Frisk questioningly. Frisk gave her a thumbs up and blew her a kiss. Then they started playing.

It was about a seven minute long song. So, it didn't take a lot of time out of their night. After they finished, the applause was overwhelming. Asriel had tears flowing down his cheeks. They had incorporated the song that had been put into his memorial statue that was back in Waterfall. Despite the tears, Asriel was applauding perhaps the most enthusiastically. Frisk got his attention and mouthed, "I owe you lunch, someday." He nodded in understanding.

The night passed fairly quickly after that. It seemed to Frisk to pass in the blink of an eye. They enjoyed catching up with everyone, but if they were honest... most of the time it was Chara everyone was visiting with. Frisk spent a lot of time at Sans and Pap's table alone. They sat and watched the interactions between their friends. They were okay with being alone. They were a wallflower so to speak.

Even in the underground, Frisk was always a background character. They were there witnessing the unfolding of their friends lives. Sure, they touched each person and changed them, but it was all for the better. Their friends became better because of their actions, but they were always on the sidelines watching their friends grow closer. Toriel was truly the only one who focused on Frisk, until Asriel and Chara had been returned. Then, even Frisk took the sidelines for the sake of Asriel and Chara. Frisk didn't need everyone to focus on them. They found comfort and joy in the fact that they were able to be there when their friends needed them. They didn't expect anything in return and didn't care to get it. Their payment was in the love their friends had and the growth they achieved.

Chara was the only one who centered their world on Frisk. Even while she was out visiting with everyone, her gaze would always find Frisk. Sans noticed and knew the things Frisk did for everyone, but still... only Chara was truly Frisk's companion. Frisk was there when Sans needed them and they hung out some, but Frisk wasn't a major part of Sans life. This made Frisk appreciate Chara that much more. Chara noticed everything Frisk did and what's more... She loved Frisk more for it everyday. There was a certain difference in the pair, however, Frisk was a wallflower to everyone but Chara and Chara was that person who took up so much of their friends lives. She was a central part of their friends lives, but only for her was Frisk more important than all other things.

The pair took comfort in each other and found peace in each others arms. Frisk found that to be beautiful. Not to mention that their sexual escapades were outstanding. Speaking of which, Frisk had been toying with their lover pretty hard that night. That could be the real reason why Chara kept glancing at her lover. Frisk giggled as they caught sight of their lovers flush face. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. It was so noticeable that people were starting to check her for a fever. She kept denying it all until Toriel forced her to gather Frisk and head home to rest. They had passed out hugs all around and said their goodbyes fairly quickly. Frisk was a little sad to go, but were more excited to get home. Chara was sure to be ravenous.

The ride home was tense. Frisk could feel the sexual frustration rolling off of Chara in waves. Frisk knew that sex was going to be great tonight, it made their undies damp just thinking about it. As soon as they pulled into the drive way, Chara fled into the house before Frisk had even turned off the car. Frisk chuckled and took their time locking up and going in. They took their shoes off at the door and hung their coat on the coat rack. Chara wasn't immediately assaulting Frisk, so she must have run to the bedroom. Frisk decided they would make her wait just a little longer. They went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water and nabbed an apple before heading to the bedroom. They were mid bite when they opened the door and saw Chara.

The sight gave them pause but it was only a moment before they finished biting through the apple letting the juices dribble down their chin. Frisk took a moment to exam the naked woman on their bed. It seemed that Chara had wasted no time in stripping down when she came in. The odd thing was that she was sitting on the foot of the bed, her legs were tucked under her and her hands were open on her legs palms up. She wouldn't meet Frisks gaze. Frisk felt the warmth in their center turn into a flame as they realized what Chara was doing.

Frisk knew she was obsessed with Fifty Shades of Grey. Frisk couldn't help but wonder if she had done a bit more studying than that though. Frisk certainly hadn't, but they were going to seize this chance and use it for all they could.

"Char-bear?" Frisk hummed questioningly, sauntering seductively towards their fiance`.

"Y... yes Master?" Chara breathed out hesitantly, likely unsure if she should speak. Frisk lifted her head with two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into their eyes. Frisk noted the excited look in her eyes, how breathless she was, even the visibly rapid pulse on her throat. They wondered how long Chara had been fantasizing about this. So they asked.

"Char-bear, how long have you wanted this?" Frisk questioned taking another bite out of their apple. Chara didn't even have to think.

"Far too long," She replied instantly. Frisk felt an eyebrow raise in amusement. If that's how she felt, Frisk would aim to please. They held the apple against Chara's lips.

"Bite." Frisk ordered. Chara sank her teeth into the apple and Frisk let go. She went to grab it instinctively, but Frisk caught her wrist. Their eyes flashed and Chara released a small whimper.

"Make sure you don't drop that. I'm going to want it back later," Frisk stated and stepped back, "Now then, on your hands and knees, face towards the mirror."

The mirror in question was large and covered half of the wall on left side of the bed. It was connected to the couples dresser. It was in the perfect position to reflect the entire bed. Chara did as she was told. Frisk circled around behind her and took a second to appreciate the view of her lovers backside. They noted that the vibrator was exactly where they had left.

Frisk pulled their shirt over the top of their head and tossed it in the floor. They shivered as the cool air made contact to their bare skin. They took the remote out of their pocket discretely making sure that Chara wouldn't notice. They held it in their off hand and stepped a little ways to the side. They placed their free hand on Chara's backside rubbing in small circles. They met Chara's gaze in the mirror. Chara knew what was coming, Frisk knew that. Yet, all they could see was excitement in their lovers eyes.

Frisk wanted it to be believable, so they only held back enough that Chara would know. That didn't mean it wasn't going to sting. Frisk pulled their hand back and then smacked her bottom firmly. She jerked forward with an audible grunt. Frisk switched on the vibrator at full intensity. Frisk could see Chara's toned body tense visibly.

"Don't cum," Frisk ordered, "I'm not ready." Chara gave a quick nod. Her eyes were screwed shut and Frisk could see the effort visible on her face.

"Just two more," Frisk hummed out softly. They rubbed the red spot gently before giving her another smack a touch harder than the last. Her upper body collapsed against the bed with a whiny moan of pleasure. Frisk was breathless. They loved that Chara was still holding out. They were sure she'd orgasm any second, but she managed to cling to that thread.

They reached back as if they were going to give her one last smack. Instead of hitting her bottom, Frisk quickly cupped her lovers sex and began rubbing vigorous circles around her dripping clit. "Cum for me, Char-bear," Frisk ordered, letting Chara have her sweet release.

Her body became rigid and the apple fell from her mouth as she cried out Frisk's name in blind pleasure. Frisk almost came at the sight themself. They began to slow their ministrations and pulled out the vibrator as Chara began to come down from her pleasure high.

Frisk crawled up the bed and laid next to Chara. They pulled the sweaty woman into their arms murmuring, "That was the fastest I've ever seen you cum."

Chara hummed happily and nuzzled into Frisk's neck, "I'm sure it wasn't the hour plus of that torturous vibrator's fault."

Frisk giggled and started to reply, but found an apple in their mouth. They were on their back and Chara was straddling their waist. "Make sure not to drop that Master," Chara drawled innocently, trailing a single finger down the center of Frisk's body, "I'm going to want it back later. Just lay back and let Char-bear take care of you Master. I can see that you need to be taken care of too. Your pants are all wet. Let's get those off of you. Okay, Master?"

Chara waited for Frisk's nod before unbuttoning their pants and pulling them off. She threw them on the floor and took in Frisk's naked form with hungry eyes. "Master... your nipples are soo hard, do they want attention?" Frisk nodded again meeting Chara's hungry gaze.

Chara smirked and reached out cupping Frisk's breast in one hand and began tweaking their nipple lightly. Frisk arched into the hand slightly, making a small sound of approval. Frisk involuntarily pressed their center against the hand they discovered cupping it.

"Oh? Does Master want Char-bear to touch them? Does Master want Char-bear to pleasure them?"

Frisk bucked their hips again at the pleasure of having their bud assaulted through their panties. It was all they could do to keep from spitting out the apple. If Chara could do keep it in, so could they. Or so they thought, until they felt an unfamiliar vibrating sensation against their clit. They threw back their head, the apple forgotten, and cried out in pleasure.

"Ngh! Chara... it feels so good!" Frisk cried their hips jerking once more at the unfamiliar contact. They sucked in a breath as Chara slid the toy inside of them and turned up the intensity all the way. Frisk was writhing in pleasure. It had been so long since the toy had been used on them that it was an almost completely new experience.

They were barely aware of Chara sliding an arm under their head and murmuring sweet nothings into their ear. They were certainly aware of the hand actively stimulating their clit. They clawed at the bed. "Chara! I... I'm going to cum!" Frisk cried out and felt a familiar pair of lips capture theirs.

"That's right Frisky," Chara moaned against their lips, "I want you to cum for me. I want to hear you cry my name as you get lost in the white hot pleasure. I want the satisfaction of knowing that I. Drive. You. Crazy."

"Fuck! Chara!" Frisk cried feeling their body lock up and then nothing but blinding pleasure.

A/N: I'm not going to lie folks. This isn't what I was expecting at all. Now, I know for sure the story that's being told, so I will tell it to the best of my ability. If you have any thoughts let me know. Quick note: The song they play is Hopes and Dreams by Rush Garcia. Its on youtube. check it out.


	5. Chapter 5

It had started off as a normal day. Frisk had a day off from work and they were just hanging out at the house. Chara had gone to work earlier, so Frisk started cleaning the house and doing some arranging of things in order to pass the time. Frisk found that they enjoyed playing around with their house. They always found time to rearrange something. Nothing too big, though. They mostly just played around with the aesthetics.

Frisk had been in the middle of rearranging the towels in the bath room reflecting on the past week. It hadn't been hectic, but it was pretty busy. That was thanks to Undyne and Alphys. It turns out that there was something that Frisk didn't know about monsters, that nobody thought to tell them about. Regardless of how important it was. This little tidbit of information is that since monster reproduction is done through magical means, female couples could have children.

It also turns out that Undyne and Alphys had decided that things had settled down to the point that they were ready for children. They had been legally married for about four years now and everything was great. Undyne served as a personal trainer, or if you listened to those who hired her, a drill sergeant.

Alphys was a top scientist who was leading the field of monster and human sciences. Mainly, figuring out compatibility and existential differences. She was making great head way for monster-human relationships. She said she was sure that she was on the edge of discovering how to introduce reproduction into the monster-human community.

So, the pair decided it was time for a kid and now, Undyne was almost one month pregnant. Frisk and Chara were the first ones they told. Frisk was perhaps... maybe a tiny bit over excited. That is, if one could call dragging the pair all over town for a week in order to splurge on baby items. They had bought the pair a ton of diapers and clothes and just... well, everything.

The whole idea really got Frisk to thinking about taking the next step with Chara. They had been thinking really hard on it for the last week. They were in as comfortable, if not more, a situation as Undyne and Alphys. The pair had more money than they could realistically use, they were engaged. After the things they had been through, there was no doubt about their love and compatibility. Honestly, the pair almost seemed made for each other.

Frisk had been considering these things when it happened. Frisk was just finishing some laundry and putting towels up in their bathroom when the spider crawled out.

It wasn't that Frisk hated all spiders. They actually loved the monster spiders. Muffet and her crew were great, once they got to know them. It was just natural spiders, the kind that don't bake. Those were the kind that scared Frisk. The sight of the spider plus the proximity caused Frisk to instantly tense up. They stared at the spider waiting for it to attack. As soon as it moved, so did Frisk. They spun and went to run out of the bathroom.

However, they tripped over their own feet and they heard the bathroom door slam as they hit the ground. Frisk felt panic bubbling in their chest. The bathroom door handle had been going out for a while and the couple hadn't gotten around to fixing it. Sometimes the handle just jammed and refused to work. Frisk prayed this wasn't one of those times. They scrambled up almost as soon as they hit the floor and rushed to the door and fought to open it.

It didn't budge.

Frisk wanted to cry they turned around and huddled in the corner. They stared holes into the spider that seemed to mindlessly wander of the wall. Frisk knew better. It was goading them, just trying to get them to attack. It was waiting for them to make the first move.

"Ha! Coward!" The spider seemed to be saying. Frisk couldn't help but agree. Then a thought struck. If they could be cowed by this simple spider, what if something more dangerous came along? Would Frisk freeze up and be unable to act like they were now? Would they die because they were to scared to act? They couldn't reset anymore, not after breaking the True Reset.

If Frisk died... what would happen to Chara? What about their future children? Their future family? Frisk wanted children. They wanted to live a long life and meet their grand-children and grow old with Chara. Frisk felt the heart beat with determination. They felt that familiar boil in their blood. They pulled off their shoe and stood slowly. Nothing would stop them from being there for their family. Spider or not, Frisk refused.

They dashed forward and in the blink of an eye, the shoe flattened the spider against the wall. They stood like that, heart pounding in their ears, for what seemed like and eternity. Then, they were pulled into a familiar set of arms, they felt a familiar hand stroking their hair.

Frisk burst into tears and threw their arms around the body holding them and clung to her for dear life.

"Shh... it's okay Love. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Chara cooed comfortingly.

"Chara..." Frisk cried and buried their face in her neck, "I killed it! It... it was just there... and now... its gone! It was going to hurt me! I couldn't let it! So I... I killed it..."

"Oh... my sweet, tender little Frisk... It's going to be okay Love," Chara murmured and pressed her lips to the top of Frisk's head, "I've got you right here... I'm going to protect you."

The couple stood like that for awhile. Just holding each other, Chara comforting the upset Frisk.

At some point, Frisk wasn't sure when, the pair ended up cuddling on the couch. Frisk was curled up, half on top of Chara. They had their head resting on her chest and listened to her steady heart beat. Chara stroked their hair, humming a tune. Frisk was, however, deep in thought. They wanted to ask Chara something, but their nerves were getting to them. They were scared to ask. Perhaps more scared of asking than they were of the spider. This time, there wasn't a rush of determination. They were on their own.

They took a deep breath trying to steady themself and finally just... spit it out.

"C... Chara?"

"Yes Love?"

"H... have... you, uh... thought ab... about ha... um... havingkids?"

"Do what?"

"Isaidhaveyouthoughtabouthavingkids?"

"Frisk, you know I can't understand you when you mumble like that."

"CHARA! I WANT KIDS!"

Silence. Frisk felt their nerves return with a vengeance. Chara's hand had stopped moving.

Silence. Frisk started to panic.

Silence. Frisk wanted to scream and cry. How could they be so stupid. Of course Chara didn't want kids yet. It had barely been two months since Chara had proposed. They wanted to move way to fast. It was a st-

"Me too," Chara finally stated simply.

Frisk sat up quickly. They searched Chara's gaze for a hint of amusement. They found nothing but nervousness. Chara was never nervous. She was a supremely confident person, for good reason. That nervous look... it said more than Chara could ever speak. Frisk felt their stomach leap. Chara was serious.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Frisk asked and pulled Chara into their lap. They gave her a soft kiss. Chara chuckled and kissed the tip of Frisks nose.

"Every day," Chara answered with a grin, "I'd like to hear it again though. I mean, I am pretty great. It's nice to have someone sing my praises everyday. It's really great for my ego."

"Oh my gosh Chara. Shut up!" Frisk giggled and pulled their lover into a kiss.

A/N: Nothing too huge. Just a sort of lead in to the next 'arc'.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was checking my reviews and spotted YamiChaos27. You asked a question that I was somewhat anticipating and somewhat unprepared to answer. You wanted to know how Frisk and Chara are to have children _together,_ disregarding the obvious adoption. There isn't currently a scientific answer I can fall back on in the real world. So, using the power of creativity, allow me to blow your minds with _my_ answer. Trust me, I do have one, and let me be the first to say, that it takes a little (lot) explanation. I have given most of the answer in a previous chapter, and that is my friends, the core of how we solve this conundrum. First however, we need to understand events that took place before we began our story. So, in this chapter, we are taking a little trip down memory lane. Perhaps by the time you, the reader, have finished this chapter, you will have pieced together the answer for your selves.

"So Frisk, do you remember what happened back then?" Alphys questioned. She was sitting across from Frisk, all business, in her white lab coat. Frisk could have laughed at how serious she was if they weren't so nervous about their visit. It was only a couple of days ago that Frisk and Chara had decided to have a child. There was however one itsy-bitsy problem with their decision.

That problem was what had brought Frisk to Alphys that day. They didn't have work until much later that night, and Chara was distracted with Undyne. Alphys had convinced Undyne to take Chara to the gym and have her act as an assistant with Undyne's personal training. Chara seemed a little too excited to go, but Frisk just chalked it up to her needing to blow some steam. It had been a while since she had been any kind of active... except sexually. The couple were probably too sexually active for it to be healthy. Just thinking about it made Frisk antsy. They shook their head slightly, refocusing on the task at hand.

"I believe so. I remember the important stuff, if not the specifics. I hope I know what you need to know. If you're right this could be the answer the world is waiting for. There has been an exponential growth in monster-human relationships recently right?" Frisk questioned. They were curious about the subject. Even, Asriel had a human girlfriend. Her name was Sorcha. It turns out that she was walking cross country two. The pair met in Germany and joined together. They made it all the way to Egypt before deciding to return for the gathering. He was looking into the possibility as well. It seems that eight months on the road can really bring people closer.

"Okay then, start with the plan and then explain what actually happened," Alphys ordered, "I already know it all, but I would like to have your perspective. I've heard Chara's of course, I mean who hasn't. I have also heard Asriel's side, all that's left is yours. Frisk... I want you to understand, that we are so close, so very close to solving this."

"I understand Alphys, you're preaching to the choir so to speak." Frisk giggled and cleared their throat, "Alright are you ready?"

Alphys nodded firmly and Frisk smiled before beginning their tale.

"It began at the end of the first 'pacifist run', that is the name Chara and I had come up with for getting past Asgore without a single life taken. However, something happened that we didn't account for. After discovering the True Lab, when we went to face Asgore for the second time, Toriel showed up and after her everyone else did too. I felt something wrong deep in my bones. Flowey attacked and I was proven right, this time things were different. It turns out that Flowey was actually Asriel. Then, with all of the monster and human souls, he became a god. After an impossible battle, me and Chara saved everyone, but Asriel introduced a greater threat, the True Reset."

"Then we came up with a plan, it was a dangerous one and could have gone wrong in so many ways. It was our only hope, however. Instead of shattering the barrier, I would reset. Because once the barrier was shattered, only a True Reset, one that wiped the entire slate clean, would be available. Upon resetting, Chara and I proceeded to complete what we called the 'genocide run. We... murdered every single monster. We had to actively hunt down each and every creature. At first, it was hard... extremely hard... then, as time passed and the list of murders grew... killing became easier. So... much... easier... It affected Chara more than ME. For Frisk they were killing friends, but Chara was killing the only people she ever loved, it messed her up."

It messed her up so badly, that after they saved the Underground and destroyed the True Reset... Chara had took Frisk and tortured them. The torture was daily and nightly. Chara was careful to avoid leaving marks on visible parts of them, but they were there. Every day, after Frisk finished their duties and came home, Chara would be waiting for them down in the basement. Frisk could have stopped it. All they had to do was not go down to the basement once, and Chara would have stopped. But, Frisk couldn't bring themself to do it. They could see with each cut and each slice and each needle and... Chara had this look growing in her eye as she began to realize that Frisk wouldn't stop her. They could literally see her Love dropping with every action she made. So, even at the brink of death Frisk just screamed and refused to say the word. It was at that point that Chara broke.

She might as well have just suffered a True Reset. She began nursing Frisk back to health. Frisk would be lying if they said it was easy to be around her. They found themself flinching with every movement she made. Frisk knew she noticed, but she never said anything. Not a single word came from her lips, Frisk couldn't speak to her either... They would just go down to the basement, Chara would clean them, redress their wounds and then when they slept, Chara would sleep in bed with them. It sounded stupid and unbelievable, but Frisk loved Chara even then. That was why they had suffered at her hands each and every night.

They knew that in some sick and twisted way, this was the only way for her to begin to heal. She needed that unconditional love from someone. She needed someone who would give her mercy even though she didn't deserve it. That was how Frisk showed their love.

One night while they were in bed... Frisk had been having a nightmare about Chara dying, killed by them. They stood over her bloody corpse, knife in hand, covered in blood. It was sheer, dumb luck that Toriel had decided to leave them there alone for that one night to visit Asgore. They were in the house alone with Chara. Frisk had jerked awake in a cold sweat. They must have been in a frenzy while they slept, because they woke to Chara on the floor. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked. Frisk had later found out that they had thrown her out of the bed while she was asleep. At the moment all Frisk cared about was that she was alive . They had burst into tears and cried out, "I KILLED YOU! I... stood over your body, soaked in your blood. YOU WERE DEAD!"

Chara was silent, her face an emotionless mask. She stood up and turned to leave. Frisk tackled her. They held her against the floor and just stared into her hollow eyes. Their tears were falling on her face. They felt their wounds open, but didn't care.

"Chara..." They began, "Chara... I was terrified... I was so scared... I thought that I had lost you... I thought... I thought I had killed you... and I was so scared you were gone..."

Chara stared up at them, still emotionless.

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Frisk screamed, "SO FUCKING SAY SOMETHING, DO SOMETHING! I! NEED! YOU!" Frisk beat the floor with their fist. No response. Frisk threw themself off of her with a scream of frustration. Chara didn't move. Frisk crawled into a corner and curled in on themself. They were alone and broken. They had failed. Chara's Love was gone because she simply didn't care anymore, not because she loved them. She just didn't feel anymore... just like Flowey. Frisk was fooling themself by hoping they had helped Chara. Their truest companion, the one who had journeyed with them to hell and back. Frisk just wanted her love.

They laid in that corner curled up in the fetal position for a long time. They didn't move. They were quickly sinking into a dark depression. They had suffered everything and it was all for nothing. They didn't care anymore, Frisk just wanted death. Then, they felt a hand on their shoulder. They didn't move, even their heart seemed to stop. The hand was followed by an arm and the next thing Frisk knew, they were pulled into Chara's arms and cradled like a small child. She was sitting cross-legged with her back against the wall. She hummed softly as she rocked Frisk gently in her arms. Frisk risked a peak at her. They saw, in her eyes, a spark of something that they had never seen before. Life. Chara, for the first time since her return to the living, had a spark of life in her eyes.

"I love you too," Chara said. Her first words since she was brought back. Frisk felt like the world was lifted off of their shoulders and for the first time since before they fell into the Underground, they felt like everything was going to be okay. They laid their head on Chara's shoulder and let her rock them back to sleep as she hummed her gentle tune.

Alphys pulled Frisk from their memories by saying, "Chara talked about that on her show and when we talked earlier. She was pretty vague about it. Asriel dodged my questions about it completely. What about you?"

"What happened back then doesn't matter any more. Chara has finally, truly healed. We all have. It isn't important to what you need to know anyway, so I'm just going to be honest with you here. Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. I won't tell you. Regardless of these things, it isn't my place to say. That right belongs to Chara. Long story short, don't bother trying." Frisk finished with a shrug, "Let's get on with what I'm here to tell you."

Alphys seemed hurt, but Frisk knew it to be an act. Alphys had changed since the barrier shattered. She was becoming cold and distant. They were growing apart. Frisk knew that Alphys understood what they were saying and she knew they weren't trying to be mean. Frisk was simply being honest and Alphys wanted information. So she tried to play their emotions. It wasn't going to work. Alphys was a good person, she was just misguided some times. Her pursuits in science required a certain level of detachment and she found it hard to balance that detachment in her life. She played a dangerous game. Frisk was very much aware as to where that path could lead.

"The point of the genocide run was that Chara's soul would gain the strength of all of the monster souls combined, as well as the human soulsdd. Basically, she would receive the power of a second human soul. If seven human souls counted as god-like power, the strength of ten would surely be the ultimate point of power, it would be something strong enough to destroy the True Reset. The original plan was for Asriel to give Chara his soul at the end of the pacifist route, after he had become the God of Hyperdeath. Then Chara would have the strength of nine souls. All we would have left to do then would be for me to reset, and then reach the pacifist ending again and then destroy the True Reset."

"That _was_ the plan, then something happened that nobody suspected. After Asriel became the God of Hyperdeath in order to give Chara his strength, the barrier shattered itself. There was a soul inside of it that was stronger than Asriel. It turned out to be the soul of the barrier's creator. It had once been a human who loved the monsters and created the barrier to protect them. They had stolen the souls of seven other humans and used that power to create the barrier by sacrificing themself. They knew our plan to destroy the True Reset. Which they had created so that when monster kind finally was released, they had a way to come back after they realized how evil the world was and how they would need to hide from it in order to survive."

"They wanted us to give up our plan and leave the True Reset in place. We refused. The soul started attacking. It was thanks to Asriel that we survived the first volley. He used his strength to protect us. It killed him, but as he was dying Chara tried to take his soul in a panic. She knew we needed his strength to survive. But, when their souls touched their was a weird... fusion. A part of Chara's and Asriel's souls had traded place. Chara had a piece of Asriels soul and he had a piece of her soul. When that happened, suddenly Asriel wasn't dying and Chara had her body back. She seemed to be about my age at the time, instead of a child though. She stayed that way even after, which is why we are now close to the same age. I am digressing though."

"With her new found body also came new found power. It seemed that their soul-fusion, that's what were going to call it, let them share their strength. So now, Chara and Asriel shared the power of nine souls. They were now stronger than the Barrier Soul. The fight was still wildly intense, but with Chara defending and Asriel fighting... they managed to win. After we won, the Barrier Soul admitted that it believed we were truly equipped to bring peace between our two races and it shattered itself. With its death, so too, did the True Reset and barrier shatter. Asriel and Chara restored everyone to themselves, but the human souls stayed with Asriel.

"I think they wanted him to be able to live the life he deserved to have all those years ago. The power of those souls mixed with the power of Chara's soul was enough to keep Asriel around as himself. Also, with the piece of Asriels soul that she had, Chara was able to sustain her body through the same magical means as a monster. Her power and determination however, gave her body a form identical to a human's. That is why Chara still grows and ages like a human."

Alphys nodded, writing a few notes on her clipboard before looking back up at Frisk. 

"I examined Asriel when he was here the other day. His body is more like a humans than monsters at this point. I believe it is thanks to Chara's soul and the soul of the other humans. Mostly Chara though, since she has such a high concentration of determination. If I am correct, this means that Chara and Asriel should be able to use their magic _and_ determination to have children with either species, human or monster. Chara would be able to use a mix of magic and determination to impregnate you in the same way monsters mate. This could be highly dangerous as well, considering your body isn't magical. It would have to be tested, but if it did work then all human-monster couples could have children the same way. The couples would just have to be willing to fuse souls."

Frisk pondered what Alphys said. Something like soul-fusion was extremely, extremely personal on an existential level. A couple would have to be ready to spend the rest of their lives irrevocably bound to each other. They figured that at least the children wouldn't have to worry about their parents getting a divorce. They would literally die with out each other. So, not only would the couples have to be willing to live together, they would have to be willing to die together too. Frisk found the thought hopelessly romantic.

Then their thoughts turned to what would happen if they tried to have a child together. If all went well, then that would solve so much for so many people. However, if things went wrong... Frisk could potentially die from their body rejecting the magic. At the though, Frisk felt the heart pound with Determination. They were sure they wouldn't die. They were determined to live their life and have a family with Chara. Worst case scenario, they would have to adopt. Frisk found that the worst-case scenario was still a good one. They knew that no matter what. Regardless if this worked or not, everything would be okay.

A/N: So how is that for an answer? I'm not entirely sure that I have my logic correct on this, but this could, in _theory,_ work. I think it's a good enough answer and one that operates well on the somewhat open ended laws of nature we are presented with in Undertale. I find this to be a possibility, if the characters in game ever decided to do this, I imagine it would turn out the same way. Possibly. It's hard to tell, because we don't have an option to destroy the True Reset. The Barrier Soul thing is a little fun on my part. Either way, the goal of this chapter was to explain baby making possibility for our heroes. I consider that goal achieved. Thank you for reading this far whoever has read this far. I greatly appreciate you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay guys. I'm entirely unsatisfied with the summary of this story. It doesn't feel right. I'm thinking of a new one, but any help from you guys is greatly appreciated. Also, DragonJek, the spider scene was actually inspired by a similar experience I had earlier either that day or the day before. I had just moved into my new apartment and was having a grand time rearranging my meager set of items when I saw a spider on the wall. It took me thirty minutes to work up the nerve to get close enough to kill it. On with the story.

Life officially sucked. Frisk hurt... everywhere. They felt like they had just fallen into the Underground, again. Unlike then, though, they felt drained, with an overwhelming need to devour everything. If they weren't eating, they were to tired to move. Sometimes Chara even had to come and feed them.

Right now, Frisk was in Alphys's lab. She had hooked them up to the standard monitoring device and run an ultrasound. It was just a safety precaution. No one doubted Frisks pregnancy, they did however, doubt the wisdom of it. Alphys wasn't sure, but she believed that the strain on Frisk's body was from their child growing at almost two times the rate of a normal human child. _Hooray for magic_ , Frisk thought with a twinge of annoyance. Then they touched their stomach gently.

They had only been pregnant three weeks, but the baby already had a heart beat. Everyone knew already. Sans was the first one to visit. He was still on the sidelines about the whole thing. He said he was ready to be an uncle, but he wasn't sure if this was going to be worth it. However, the couple still had his support. Papyrus, of course, was all for it.

When he came bounding into the door, Sans was still visiting. He must have been listening in because he jumped in saying, "IGNORE SANS, FRISK! HE IS A WORRY-BONES. YOU ARE HAVING THIS BABY, OR I AM NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Frisk was touched by his faith. It was a faith they shared. Chara was still a little unsure, but she wanted this as bad as Frisk. Of that, there was no doubt.

Undyne gave her support as vigorously as Papyrus. She practically broke down the door with her enthusiasm. No, really, the door had to be replaced when she left. It was hilarious. Frisk couldn't help but wonder how Undyne hadn't burned down her house again yet. They were willing to bet that Alphys kept Undyne on a tighter leash than the couple let on.

Toriel on the other hand was almost vehemently against it. She didn't think that it was at all safe and she was worried about Frisk. It wasn't that she didn't want them to have kids, it's that she didn't want Frisk to be hurt. Frisk could see where she was coming from. They could _feel_ where she was coming from. Right now, their body seemed to be against them as well. Frisk was determined, however, to overcome their mother and their body. Nobody would prevent them from having her child, not even their own flesh and blood would stop them. No, not even Chara could stop them now.

Asgore played the middle field with Sans, however, he was firm on Frisk's safety coming first. Asriel was on his mother's side as well. He was firm on their safety and said that they were taking too big a risk. Sorcha, Frisk liked that woman. She had fought Asriel _and_ Toriel vehemently for Frisk. Shaming them for not supporting her and Chara's decision. After the initial shock of someone yelling at her mother, the most politically powerful monster in the world, wore off. Chara joined up in the crimson haired woman's defense of their decision. It had turned into a full blown argument between each pair.

Frisk didn't have enough energy to stop them so they just tried to get comfortable. Asgore took the wise option and evacuated at the first sign of trouble. At some point during the fight, Alphys had decided to sneak in and sit with Frisk to watch. She had even brought popcorn. Frisk loved their friends. Alphys was also under fire from Toriel and Asriel.

They both would scold her for encouraging Frisk and Chara's decision. Alphys's argument for the greater good, didn't seem to convince the pair. She had finally given up and decided to take small victories from the times like the fight that had been going on. That was what she had told Frisk as they watched the fight. Frisk hoped that a full blown war didn't turn up while they was pregnant. They were confident that their family was more mature than that.

Even their friend Talon, a human preacher they had met during their work as ambassador, had come in at one point and prayed for them. He was a good fellow. He had been a great help and a huge supporter for the monster rights campaign. Even Chara seemed to like him well enough. He in fact was the one who would be conducting their wedding ceremony.

Frisk caught sight of the door opening. It seemed that Chara had returned from work. She stayed in the hospital room with Frisk every day and night. She would only leave to go to work and then come home. The brunette stepped in and closed the door quietly. The lights were off, so she must have assumed Frisk was sleeping. Frisk couldn't find the energy to say anything. Luckily, they didn't have to. Chara gently climbed into the bed with Frisk, avoiding the side of her with all of the wires.

The lights from the machine seemed to be enough for Chara to spot Frisk's open eyes.

"Hey Frisky," Chara cooed, planting a gentle kiss on their forehead, "How are you feeling?"

Frisk forced a weak smile and forced out a few words, "Tired... hungry... pain. Missed you."

Chara kissed Frisk gently, cupping their somewhat hollowed cheek. She stroked their cheekbone with her thumb murmuring, "I missed you too. Frisk... I'm starting to get worried. If you can't even keep the energy to talk... maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Frisk reached up laying their hand over Chara's, it felt like a monumental effort.

"Char-bear... It is... going to be... okay... Alphys... is sure... that my body... will acclimate soon... I'm one tough... cookie..." Frisk was almost panting from the effort it took to talk. Alphys was actually unsure if their body would acclimate as soon as they wanted, but she was positive that Frisk would eventually catch up. Her words were something along the line of stubborn and hard-headed. Frisk was inclined to agree.

Chara sighed and then kissed Frisk again. "Well, if that's how it is," Chara spoke, "Then I am going to turn on the lights, get some food, you are eating, and then we're cuddling. Tomorrow, I'm having Alphys set up a light work out schedule. Your ass is done laying in bed. Getting up and moving around will do you a world of good."

Frisk felt tears come unbidden and start rolling down her cheeks. Chara seemed taken aback by the sudden flow as well.

"Frisk are you okay?!" Chara question quickly. 

"You're so... good to me..." Frisk cried as Chara dabbed the tears off their cheeks, "I don't... deserve you..."

Chara couldn't stop the little chuckle of amusement.

"Frisk... You deserve everything that is good in this world. You deserve a happy family. We both do. We've earned it. You are the most amazing creature in the world. I can't wait to tell our child stories about how amazing you are. I just know that you can do this Frisk. and I'll be here with you every step of the way."

Frisk just cried harder. It seemed like they were crying forever, held in the arms of their lover. When they finally stopped they were suddenly sleepy and curled up against Chara to sleep in her warmth. Food didn't seem to matter as much at that moment.

A/N: We're going to be spending a while 'enjoying' Frisk's pregnancy. Probably from Chara's PoV. We're looking at maybe five chapters, give or take. It's going to be an interesting ride, I hope. Also, we've almost hit a thousand views. Go team! Remember to like pm me or review or whatever if you think you have a better story summary. Catch y'all later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chara hummed a soft tune as she brushed the last bead of sweat off of her forehead. She took in the sight feeling a swell of pride in her gut. It had taken almost three days, but she had finally finished. With Frisk being almost six, technically twelve, weeks pregnant, Chara had decided to clean out their guest bedroom and turn it into the baby's room. She had completely emptied the room even going as far as pulling up the carpet. She had just finished the final touches of white-washing the walls. She planned on spending a bunch of time with Frisk by fixing up the room together.

Speaking of Frisk, she was waiting for Sans to arrive with her very soon. The workout schedule seemed to be steadily helping. Frisk had much more energy, however, she was absolutely ravenous. The pair had actually finished another ultrasound just yesterday. It made Chara's heart skip a beat, when she saw their child on the monitor. Frisk had broke down crying and Chara couldn't help but tear up as well. It was like a dream. Their baby girl was so beautiful.

Undyne's pregnancy was going just as well, without the complications Frisk had. It was perfectly normal for a monster child to grow at the rate hers was. She would actually be giving birth not too long before Frisk. Alphys seemed excited but nervous at the same time. She was insecure about her abilities as a parent. Chara thought Alphys would do fine. It was her own abilities that worried her. Frisk had confidence in her, but that was because Frisk had confidence in everybody.

Chara heard a car pulling in and grinned. Finally, Frisk was home. She rushed to the front door and threw it open. She almost ran head first into Toriel. Toriel had what looked like a suitcase and Asgore stood by the car. He seemed upset and tired.

"M... Mom?!" Chara stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Chara, since you and Frisk seem so set on this stupid idea," Toriel began, Chara felt an ancient familiar anger bubbling in her stomach, "I have decided to come stay here, and take care of Frisk while you are not home. Somebody has to be here when things go wrong."

"No." Chara replied cooly, "Listen to me mother, and listen well. I respect you, you are my mom. I love you as well, very much. However, if you call my child a stupid idea again... you will no longer be welcome to my home. This is MY family, we make OUR own decisions. If you don't like that, then leave now. I understand, your our mom and you think your looking out for us. Do you realize however, the strain you put on Frisk by acting like this? Do you realize the danger you coul-"

Chara was cut off by a slap.

"Don't try and pin this on me. The real danger is in the pregnancy Frisk is going through," Toriel growled.

Chara stood stiffly back straight staring coldly into her mothers eyes, "You need to leave."

Toriel seemed shocked and tried to say something, but Chara cut her off, "LEAVE. NOW. Don't come back until Frisk convinces me to give you a second chance."

"Chara? Mom? What's going on here?" It was Frisk she was walking up with the aid of Sans. The bump in her tummy was just noticeable enough to Chara. It drove her wild. She was beginning to think that she was getting sexually frustrated. Might have to do something about that later.

"Mother dearest was just leaving, right Mother?" Chara questioned tightly.

"Nonsense," Frisk hummed, "Come inside and have some tea Mother."

Chara reluctantly stepped aside letting Toriel in. Frisk stopped with Sans a short ways away and she glanced at him pointedly. He let go slowly and seemed ready to catch her at a moments notice. Frisk managed to walk on her own for a few steps and right into Chara's arms. She held her pregnant wife gingerly. Frisk nuzzled her neck and Chara cooed soft words of love into Frisk's ear.

"I'm so happy to be home," Frisk murmured against Chara's neck. "I just want to go cuddle in our own bed."

Chara couldn't agree more. She would definitely prefer cuddling to dealing with her mother. She placed a gentle kiss on Frisks temple and said, "I agree. For now though, lets go set you on the couch okay love?"

Frisk nodded and let herself be led inside and set down on the couch. She seemed relieved to be off of her feet. Sans came in as well picking a spot around the coffee table. He pulled a kitchen chair into the room and set it in the most inconvenient place he could, right in the middle of the walk way. Chara couldn't help but chuckle. Toriel sat in the recliner by the coffee table and Asgore had come in as well. He sat down next to Frisk taking up most of the couch.

"I'm going to make some tea. Everyone get comfortable okay? If you want to watch tv or anything the remote is on the table," Chara paused to place a kiss on Frisks forehead and glared at Toriel as she passed behind Asgore. Toriel pointedly ignored her.

Chara could hear a bit of conversation as she made the tea. Things seemed pleasant enough, maybe Toriel had calmed down, now that Frisk was feeling better. She somehow doubted it. Asgore seemed to be in a pretty good mood. He kept asking questions about the child. Chara had a feeling he was excited to be a grandpa. She was going to tease him about being old to no end. She chuckled at the thought. Sans hadn't said much, except to discuss a little business with Asgore. She heard him get up and walk into the kitchen.

She watched him open the fridge and grab their ketchup. He checked the label and examined the bottle as if it were an old bottle of champagne. Seemingly satisfied he lifted himself onto the counter by the stove and sat with his legs dangling loosely off the edge. He took a long swig of the ketchup. He finished the drink with a satisfied sigh. Chara couldn't help but chuckle. She would never understand his love for the stuff. Personally, she was more of a mustard gal. She'd never tell Sans that though.

"it's kinda funny... ya' know? just how fast the humans accepted us monsters," Sans started with a low chuckle, "it seems almost too good to be true."

"You think it is too good to be true don't you?" Chara questioned softly, the pair were talking quiet enough that they wouldn't be overheard, "What do you know Sans?"

"i don't really know anything kid, but... i do suspect. i believe that there is a group that is just waiting to strike. i couldn't tell you where or when, but i can tell you that it's going to happen." sans was speaking seriously, "i've studied human history, i know how change takes place in their society. with bloodshed... lots and lots of bloodshed. at the very least there was discontent. there was a 'wounded' party. there was always someone against the change. we never had any resistance. not really."

Chara couldn't argue with him there. It was true. Sure, Frisk had to work hard and convince a lot of people about the monsters being good and all, but there was never any true problem for her to fight. Chara hadn't really focused on it, she hadn't focused on anything but darkness back then. She still found it difficult to hold her mind straight sometimes.

"So, you think that this group or whatever is biding its time, waiting for its moment to strike. What do you think their target is? This is simply conjecture, but I am inclined to agree with you. I think there's something off about the whole situation." Chara admitted honestly, stirring the tea.

"come on chara, do you really have to ask? think about it. assuming the worst, what would be the best way to incite a war between monsters and humans? one both sides know we would lose. i'll tell you what i think. i'm willing to bet that all they'd have to do is kill one person. take a guess who our lucky victim is?"

Chara took a moment to consider her options. It wouldn't be Asgore. That was an impossible target. Not to mention he was honestly a king only in name. He didn't truly lead the monsters any more and every one knew it. Toriel wouldn't do it either. Asriel maybe, but Chara was pretty sure they'd have to launch a nuke to kill this specific god. Neither Undyne or Alphys would get the job done. They were too obscure at this point. Killing them wouldn't do much at all. Papyrus wasn't a good target either. That left only...

"You think they're going to try to kill me or Frisk..." Chara wasn't asking.

"no, i think they _might_ try to kill frisk. everyone knows you, but everyone loves frisk. if frisk were to die... it would be chaos. the monsters would be devastated, many humans would be too. however, that wouldn't be what sparked war. no, kid, that would be you. i know exactly what would happen if frisk were assassinated. you're LOVE might be gone, but i bet that number would tack on a few zeroes after that happened. it'd be a slaughter. since only humans would die, guess who takes the blame? monsters, that's who. suddenly we're at war."

Chara knew he was right. She also knew he was wrong. All they would have to do is try. If someone even tried to hurt Frisk... Chara would kill them faster than they could blink. Her rampage would be indiscriminate. She'd have no idea whether monsters were in on it at all. She had a piece of the soul of a god. She was powerful, it would be a massacre. She would hunt down everyone of them. No... she wanted to but she wouldn't. Not unless Frisk was killed. Then she would gladly burn this world. She loved others too, so she would restrain herself. This group would find out that it was going to be harder than they hoped to start a war, if that was even going to happen.

"This is only worst case scenario though." Chara hummed thoughtfully, "Best case is we're just fooling ourselves and everything is hunky dory with the world. There are limitless possibilities between that."

sans nodded his agreement, "that's true. however, we both know that the world doesn't operate on best case scenarios. so we should plan for worst case and work from there. i think i should stay with you guys for a while. to keep an eye-socket on and out for frisk while you aren't here."

Chara chuckled, "Last time you promised to watch out for Frisk, we died far more than once."

Sans let out a laugh of his own, "toriel still hasn't forgiven me for that... you have to understand though. back then, i knew they'd come back endlessly. i wasn't worried about them 'dying' if you catch my drift... this is different."

Chara accepted the answer for what it was. An offer from someone who shared her goals and someone who had as much to lose as she did. She agreed to him staying. She at least needed someone here with Frisk and her mother wasn't an option.

"Okay Sans, you're right. I'll take you up on that offer. Now we'd better get back in there before they start getting suspicious. Frisk tends to catch on far too quickly." Chara chuckled as she picked up the tea pot and tray of tea cups. She followed Sans to the living room ready for some light hearted conversation to distract herself.

A/N: We're ending this one here. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days, if all goes well. The next one is definitely going to be more Charisk focused. Let me know what you guys think. Catch ya later.


End file.
